grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grems
A Grimyte mixed with an animal, and a soldier of God. Grems are feral-bodied, animalistic Grimytes who are able to receive the word of God directly. They are capable of honing Glyphs and all Covenants at a young age, most of their time spent being hand-taught by the Lord. They are also trained for combat and enforcement, most Grems being prestigious fighters or powerful beings. They with die fulfilling the Lord's orders without hesitation. Grems are must the same as Grimytes, most often regarding them the same. But Grems tend to hang out with only each other or those with similar lifestyles to their own, as they live quite differently in both biology and duty to the Cult. Over half of all Grems are born "silent", meaning they are unable to speak due to their specific type of purpose or relationship with the Dark One. These types are thought to be in some way closer to Him or more important to His plan. Creation Follow the Grimyte Character creation, noting that the body "type" will be feral rather than anthropomorphic. Grems are creche-born, their biology mixed with Grimyte and animal DNA supplied by the creche. Your Grem will resemble this animal's body type and may also wear its natural colors. Animal DNA Available in the creche include equines, felines, canines, and bird species, but do not include corrupted or arcanic animals. "Leg" type pertains to the animal's hinds. "Hand" types become unavailable, instead replaced by a second "Foot" type. This means your Grem can have different foot types for front and hind limbs. Grem lifestyles are also different from what the guide provides for Grimytes. Grems will select up to 3 animastics for their First Covenant, capable of learning them simultaneously. They are also able to wear Glyphs before ranking. Young Grems grow up learning their abilities through the Lord and training to perform their duties by members of the Cult. They will become a Vigilant once they age and are free to roam about. Behaviorally, Grems prefer a much more simplified lifestyle and are prone to thrill-seeking when unneeded in their duties. They are front-liners, the first to confront invaders and what the Cult uses to assist in controlling its people. They are notoriously powerful, much more so than most common Grimytes, and for this are greatly respected. Grems do not produce offspring except in the case of Thanes, the rare young of a Grem and a non-Grimyte. Requesting A Grem Grems are a minority sub-species. The Cult will only create as many Grems as needed. Currently, a maximum of 5 are allowed. Because of this limit, this type of character is activity-required (they will need to be roleplayed often!), those who are inactive for over 30 days will be moved to the Graveyard (with notice). These characters are also extremely loyal and will always follow an order, even if it is personally undesirable. They do not question God and are likely enemies of those who do. Many Grems are also incapable of speech, after the request is accepted tag Heck in #roll-events to roll for a chance to create a speaking Grem using 100 with a score above 50. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__